


Unlike Anything Scott’s Ever Seen

by writesstuff



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M, allison is 21, allison is a hunter, derek's 28, first fic, idk yo, scallison mostly but sterek on the side, stiles is alpha female, they're all at least 20, well minus derek and allison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writesstuff/pseuds/writesstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I really fucking hate we…wolves,” she concedes before passing out in Derek’s arms. </p><p>And it all goes downhill from there.</p><p>Except not really, Stiles thinks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unlike Anything Scott’s Ever Seen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ObliqueOptimism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObliqueOptimism/gifts).



> I really don't know. I just couldn't get that summary out of my head, and I've been loving Scallison and obvs love Sterek

“I really fucking hate we…wolves,” she concedes before passing out in Derek’s arms.

And it all goes downhill from there.

Except not really, Stiles thinks, because let’s face it—having a hunter indebted to you, as well as having said hunter in your pack, helped quite a bit.

Oh, they knew she was a hunter from day one—the guns in the back of her car gave it away _big time_.

They had found her limping about the forest, crossbow in hand, leg obviously injured, as well as having her arm slashed open. Werewolf was written all over the attack marks, and she was looking worse for wear. Her little slip of the tongue was brought about by delirium, and had cemented that she knew what they were.

Problem was, they knew none of their pack would have attacked her—even if prompted.

She woke up a couple hours after Derek was forced to bring her to his house, and she was instantly reaching for a knife that wasn’t there, a crossbow that was nowhere to be found. Slipping from the bed, she forgone the shoes and crept out of the room, down a hall and towards the stairs. Peering around the corner, she was surprised to find a pair of eyes and a cheerful smile staring back.

“Now that you’re done being super sleuth, how ‘bout some breakfast?” he’s holding a tray of food, and she nods deftly, allowing him to lead her downstairs. She sits at the table with mismatched chairs, staring around at the other faces looking back at her. She shifts, clears her throat, and says, “Thanks for not letting me die,”

The one who brought her the food—Stiles—is grinning at her. “What kind of law abiding werewolves do you take us for?” he says, and the rest of them—the pack?—chokes and instantly start talking over him, calling him crazy, while giving him death-glares.

“I know about werewolves,” she said, and they stopped, stared at her, and then started sniffing the air around her.

“You’re not a werewolf, though,” the supermodel blonde said, his lips pouting with a crease between his eyebrows.

“Put it together, Jackson,” Stiles sighed. “Knows about werewolves—was found in the woods all attacked…?”

“Hunter,” the strawberry-blonde girl piped up, rolling her eyes. “Should’ve known,” she added.

“Yes, Lydia, now be a good puppy and eat your breakfast,” Stiles dodges the fork that’s thrown at his head, handing her a new one and going back to the stove.

“Am I missing something here?” she looks around them, “Wasn’t there another one of you…?” she adds uncertainly.

“ _Derek_ is out with the rest of the pack,” Jackson replied, shoveling bits of eggs into his mouth. “Won’t be back for a while,” he added.

“Good job, Jackson, tell the _hunter_ where our Alpha is,” Lydia sounds annoyed.

Jackson snarls back at her without any venom, almost mockingly, “Good job, Lydia, telling the _hunter_ who our Alpha is,” before he’s eating again.

Stiles sighs from the stove before shutting it off and sitting across from Allison. “Kids,” he sounds fond, even.

She gives him an odd smile, a bit of confusion in her face. “Aren’t you…their age?”

“Yeah, but they’re still my kids,” he shrugs loosely and eats a piece of bacon.

The confusion clears and she nods. “Right. Alpha female,” then she’s eating while Stiles chokes on a piece of toast.

 

**-0-0-**

 

By the time Derek returns with the rest of the pack, Allison is situated nicely between Stiles and Lydia, talking about hunter-things. Such as how the Wolfsbane bullets work, and what she was doing out in the middle of the forest on a full moon, and also _why a crossbow?_

She answered honestly, from what they could hear in her heartbeat _._ “They slowly kill the werewolf, unless you get some of the bullet’s powder, burn it and stuff it into the wound; I was tracking a wayward werewolf that I’ve been chasing the better part of a month, and I was trained with a bow and arrow—it’s my best weapon.”

“You’re awake.” Derek looks broody, like always, but it slips off his face momentarily when Stiles jumps from the couch, attaches his lips to his, and then is back in his seat as if it didn’t happen.

“I am,” Allison nods her head slowly, raising an eyebrow.

“What were you doing in my forest?” he asks, eyes going momentarily red.

Stiles waves him off, “Already told us—wayward werewolf—you never smelled anything?”

“I smelled _something_ ,” Derek glared at him, but there was no heat behind it. “It’s not a werewolf, though,” he adds for their benefit.

Allison’s eyebrows knit together, and she almost answers when there’s a whimper behind Derek. She leans sideways, catches the eye of another. She smiles slightly and he smiles back before he’s muttering to Derek and running out of the house.

Derek’s frozen, Stiles is fidgeting beside her, and Lydia lets out an unattractive snort. She looks between them, says, “What?” and is completely left out as Stiles pulls her attention back to the book he’s got in his hand.

 

**-0-**

 

Later, while they’re sitting around the kitchen, Allison spots the werewolf who ran away and smiles at him again.

“Allison, this is Scott—Scott, this is Allison, the one you ran away from,” Jackson has a smirk on his face and Scott glowers at him.

“Hi,” she waves a bit awkwardly, because everyone’s watching them.

“Hi,” Scott chokes out, and is saved when Stiles enters the room with takeout, smacking him on the back and forcing him to sit.

“Allison! I hope you like Chinese,” he says as he maneuvers everyone into comfortable position.

She speaks before she thinks, and says, “It’s no wonder you’re the alpha female…” and Stiles is back to spluttering and being red.

“Among other things,” Lydia says with a devilish smirk, and Stiles glares at her. Derek looks more amused than anything.

 

**-0-**

 

It’s probably 2 days later, with Allison walking along a path with Scott—looking for something to shoot for dinner, crossbow in hand, when the creature attacks. It’s unlike anything Scott’s ever seen, and it’s only because Allison gets it in the eye with her crossbow, and Scott’s wolfing out that gets them back to the Hale house unscathed.

“The thing was like _huge_!” Scott exclaims after Stiles is done fussing over the pair of them. “It was like a giant lizard, and it was all scaly, and its eyes were huge and yellow, and-and—like, its _teeth_ were huge and it was ugly as shit, and-,”

“We get it, Scott,” Stiles says, hands holding Scott’s shoulders. Derek snorts behind him.

“Allison was awesome, though,” Scott says in lieu of anything else, “Like, really awesome—didn’t even scream when it came outta nowhere, and shot it in the eye…it was…awesome,” he’s momentarily silenced as everyone stares at him. “Shut up,” he mutters to their knowing looks.

Allison is quick to say, “Scott was great too,” and then they’re all looking at her, and Scott is looking flustered.  She beams at them.

“Oh, honey,” Lydia says and pats Allison’s head before grinning. “Let’s go get you cleaned up,” she adds when everyone else continues to be silent.

 

**-0-**

 

They’re alone, about a week later, when her phone rings, and she brightens explicably. Scott fears the worst. Like, a boyfriend, or something.

“Hi, dad!” and then he visibly relaxes. She listens before answering, “No, still tracking it—but I’m staying with—what? Yes, I know there are werewolves—I’m—yes I’m being careful!” she sounds indignant. “Dad, stop, I’m fine—I’m safe, I’m secure, I’m fed—all those things you’re worrying about—no, listen, I’m staying with-,” she stops, puts the phone to her shoulder and looks at Scott. “You think it’ll be okay to tell my dad I’m staying with a pack?” she asks quietly.

Scott shrugs. “He’s a hunter, so I guess?”

“I’m staying with a pack near Beacon Hills—no, dad—no they’re perfectly safe to stay with,” she sounds more annoyed now, “They saved me, that’s why—the thing I thought was a werewolf? No, it’s something called a Kanima,” she let out a sound, “I’m _fine_ , don’t tell mom…” she cringed at her words. “Of course I trust mom, just…not…with werewolves around… _don’t_ tell Aunt Kate,” she sounds a bit more desperate at that and Scott perks up, eyebrows rising. She hangs up with a quick, “I love you, too.”

 

**-0-0-**

 

“You _WHAT_?!” Derek roared as Scott told him about the phone call, three weeks after the fact. The house behind them was currently smoking as firefighters put the flame out. Thankfully it hadn’t gotten too big, and Stiles had been awake with a bout of insomnia when it was first started, so no one was hurt.

Scott shrunk back, “I told her it was okay to tell her dad she was here,”

“ _Why_?” Derek’s voice lowered as one of the police officers looked over. It didn’t do any good on them to have a police officer suspecting him of child abuse.

“He sounded worried about her!” he cringed as Derek took him by the shoulders, sure he was about to get smacked around, but Stiles saved him, dragging Derek away, but giving Scott a stern look that screamed, ‘I have words for you’. He hugged himself from beside an ambulance.

Allison’s truck drove up and she jumped out, running to him and checking him over, “Are you okay? I heard what happened through my dad, and I am so _sorry_ ,” she was close to tears. “I didn’t know, I swear—my dad didn’t even know until an hour ago, and I was in a town over, and he called and told me and _I_ _am so sorry_ ,” her voice broke.

Scott gave her a small smile, and hugged her lightly. “It’s okay, it’s okay,” he rubbed her arms calmingly. “Stiles was awake so no one’s hurt—they’ve already got the fire out—we’re fine, it’s okay,” he repeated.

She nodded and then shrunk into him as Derek reappeared. “Did you have something to do with this?” he snarled quietly. She shook her head ‘no’ quickly. “Do you know what happened?” he asked after not hearing a lie. She didn’t confirm nor deny and he took her shoulders, only to have Scott snarl and push him back. Derek’s eyes flashed red and it was Stiles who wedged himself in between the two.

“That’s enough,” he said, just barely above a whisper, but heard clearly by the two. “Allison.” He gave her a long look, waiting.

Her eyes filled with tears again before she blinked them back. “My aunt,” her voice quivered and she cleared her throat. “My aunt doesn’t really go by the rules of the hunter—my dad told my mom, who told her, and…she came down and called me—that’s why I was in the town over—I am so sorry,” she licked her lips. “My dad—he said I had to-to,” she steeled her voice, “I had to put her down,” she took a breath, “I’ve—she’s dead—I’ve already salt and burned her,” she added, noting the release of tension in Derek and Stiles’ shoulders.

“We’re sorry you had to do that,” Stiles said at long last, after he and Derek seemed to have a silent conversation. “My dad—the sheriff over there—will need to know, on the need-to-know-but-no-details basis,” he added after another pause, added, “I’ll tell him, he’s least likely to throw me in the slammer,” he gave her a slight smile.

She returned it weakly.

“Your dad-,” Derek said after Stiles walked towards his father.

“Lives by the code. He’s not going to come and attempt to kill you,” she said quickly. “I swear—he only told my mom because he doesn’t keep secrets, and my mom told my aunt because my mom is a bit ruthless, and my aunt—she doesn’t go by any codes, and-,”

“Enough,” Derek’s eyes flashed red and she stopped, her mouth shutting with a click.

“Don’t talk to her like that,” Scott growled.

“You’re lucky I don’t rip your throat out.” Derek snapped, “With my teeth.”

Stiles returns a second after that, gave Derek a unimpressed look, and lead Scott and Allison away, with a quiet, “ _Mates_ ,” he elbowed Scott a second later, even more unimpressed, and said, “Think you should tell Allison why you were about to fight with your _Alpha_?”

“What? No. Nope. Not right now.”

“ _Just tell her_ ,” Lydia’s voice was clear, from across the lawn, where she was huddled in between Jackson and Isaac.

Scott glared in her direction before motioning to Allison to follow him. She looked hesitant, “You think it’ll be okay with the Kanima still around?” she asked, looking off into the woods where he wanted to go.

“We won’t go far,” he promised, “Just…away from them,”

“They’ll be able to hear whatever you have to say,” she pointed out, stopping a few feet away from where they originally were.

“Yeah, but they won’t be able to see me,” he sounds a bit exasperated as Allison give him an expectant look. After another pause of silence between them, he sighed and scrubbed a hand through his hair, “I love you,” he blurted, face burning. She perked up, her eyes widening in delight. “I…I think you’re my mate, too,” he added, muttering, “Might as well get it all out there,”

Allison looked surprised but then nodded her head, “I love you, too, I mean—this is really fast, but…I just feel like we’ve known each other forever, and…wow,” she was speechless, all of two seconds before jumping on him and kissing him.

All Scott heard was, “Awww,” in very obnoxious voices, and had to growl at them, all without breaking the kiss.

He heard Stiles reprimanding the other wolves, but heard him add, “That’s mah boy!”

He heard Derek snort derisively from somewhere near to them, and a, “Shut up Stiles.”


End file.
